La Patética de Bethoven
by Abydo
Summary: Marge se había preguntado muchas veces si había hecho lo correcto al casarse con Homer Simpson, quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde...


_Hola,_

_Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, One-Shot de Los Simpson, con Marge de protagonista. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review, es mi primera historia de Los Simpson en español original. He escrito un original en inglés y una traducción (todo en mi profile). Bueno no os molesto mas, aquí os dejo con: _

* * *

**La Patética (de Bethoven)**

-¡¡Marge, otra cerveza!!- se oía gritar a Homer desde el salón.

Marge se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despacio. ¿En qué se había convertido su vida?, era la quinta cerveza que le llevaría a Homer en esa tarde. Sacó de la malla una Duff. Taciturna encauzó hacia el salón. Una vez allí tendió la cerveza a su esposo.

No recibió nada por respuesta. Ni gracias, ni un muy amable de tu parte, nada. Resignada volvió a la cocina, territorio que le había sido impuesto desde el preciso instante en que cruzó el umbral de aquella casa por primera vez, embarazada de Lisa.

Tres hijos había traído al mundo, dos de ellos mujeres. Y al decir verdad el futuro que vislumbraba para Lisa y Maggie difería mucho del que ella había conseguido. Bart, llevaba el mismo camino que su padre, horas delante del televisor, ningún plan de ir a la universidad o hacer algo de provecho. Intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero en el fondo sabía lo que había.

Una vez en la cocina contempló que necesitaba hacer una visita al Badulaque, de ella informó a Homer, del cual recibió un gruñido por respuesta. Antes de salir de la casa, oyó la voz de Lisa llamándola a sus espaldas. Se giró.

-¿Dónde vas mamá?-le preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Voy al Badulaque cielo¿Quieres venir?

-eh…no, me quedaré, pero ¿Puedes traerme por favor un goma de borrar?

-Desde luego que sí.

Cerró la puerta. Hasta sus hijos la evitaban¿Tan aburrida era? En el instituto era una joven alegre, divertida, con alocada melena azul que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Sus amigas y ella habían pasado buenos ratos juntas. Definitivamente Marge Bouvier era una chica divertida. Pero ella no era Marge Bouvier, nunca volvería a serlo, ella ahora era Marge Simpson, una ama de casa, aburrida, simple, gruñona y a la cual no le quedaba ni una sola amiga, ni una sola.

Pero no podía culpar a Homer, no era culpa de Homer. La culpa era de ella misma, por haber asumido aquel papel impuesto primero por su madre, luego por su marido y por último por sus propios hijos. Solo aquella joven empezando la veintena podía revelarse ante tales imposiciones, pero de aquello habían pasado casi doce años, doce.

¿Qué opciones tenía?, no tenía ni idea. ¿Divorcio?, ella quería a su marido y no quería abandonarlo. ¿Contárselo a Homer?, podía contárselo pero Homer no entendía nada, para él existía el blanco y el negro, no el gris. Pocas opciones razonables le quedaban.

Había llegado al Badulaque, nada más entrar fue saludada por Apu con su habitual "Hola señora Homer"¡Cuánta razón había en las palabras de aquel inmigrante!, aunque no lo supiera.

Rápidamente hizo sus compras. Mientras recorría los pasillos empujando su carro, vio a un grupo de mujeres hablando junto a la sección de congelados. Disimuladamente intentaba escuchar la conversación, se dio cuenta que una de las cinco mujeres allí de pie era Jane Erony, su antigua amiga del instituto.

-¡Marge Bouvier!

Marge levantó la vista de su carrito de la compra.

-¡Jane!

-¿Qué es de tu vida Marge?, no nos vemos desde hace doce años.

-Si, bueno, me he casado.

-¿De veras¿Con quién?

-¿Recuerdas a Homer Simpson?

-Si.

Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo Marge, acompañada con una cara que se situaba entre la lástima y el cachondeo.

-Bueno¿Y tú que tal, Jane?

-Estupendamente, sigo soltera. Estas son mis amigas de nuestro club de lectura, veníamos a comprar unos aperitivos para nuestra reunión, es que hoy es un día especial porque me voy a Rusia.

-¿Rusia?

-Si a estudiar un poco de ruso.-dejó escapar una sonrisilla.

-¡Vaya!, Pero eso debe de ser un dineral.- Marge vio como las amigas de Jane se miraban conteniendo la risa.

-Bueno, soy la directora de una multinacional, creo que puedo permitírmelo.

Alguien había cogido una botella de aquella nevera, la había abierto y vertido sobre Marge, al menos esa era la sensación que ella tenía.

-Ah…no lo sabía…bueno os dejo que compréis, tenéis mucho que celebrar. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Marge.

Marge se alejó de aquel grupo, mientras las oía cuchichear sobre ella. Pagó a Apu y se fue a su casa.

Una vez en su cocina, pensó. Aquella mujer era dos meses mayor que ella, tenía dinero, amigas, un gran empleo, planes divertidos… ¿Por qué ella no podía tener eso¿Por qué no se iba ella también a Rusia o a algún sitio a estudiar algo exótico?, o mejor aún, podía volver a dedicarse a la pintura. Eso sería…

-¡¡Marge, otra cerveza!!- la interrumpió Homer desde el salón.

Todas las ideas se esfumaron. Marge le llevó otra Duff a su marido.

**FIN**

* * *

_Nos vemos,_

_Abydo._

_(cualquier duda le dais aquía abajo a "GO" y me lo dejais en un review)_


End file.
